


High school drama

by malurette



Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: Drabble, High School, M/M, Outing, doesn't fit anywhere in canon universe so let's say it's an AU or something
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 18:43:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10418664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: Y'a un mec qu'on a surpris en train d'embrasser un autre mec et ça ne le dérange même pas !





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** _High school drama_  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** AU!X-Men / X-Men: Evolution  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Jean-Paul Beaubier/un mec quelconque  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Marvel, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Et la lumière des flammes faisait ressortir l’or de ses cheveux, et l’elfe l’écoutait en silence. »  
> d’après Dilly sur un sapin à drabbles  
>  **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : pas dans les comics classiques ni Ultimate ; mettons, si Jean-Paul avait pu être introduit dans une saison supplémentaire d’ _X-Men: Evolution_ …  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Outé en silence, par l’évidence muette d’une photographie qui se passe même d’un sous-titre et laisse à chacun le soin d’y mettre les mots qu’il voudra, Jean-Paul décide de se réapproprier l’événement. 

Ses camarades comptaient se moquer en punaisant au tableau d’affichage cette image volée d’un baiser échangé avec un autre garçon ? Avec bravade, il s’arme d’un feutre pour y ajouter des petits cœurs et des initiales. 

Le bel ami, embarrassé par la démonstration exagérée d’affection, devra affirmer bien haut que c’était juste pour la baise. Et normaliser la chose auprès des gars qui en font autant des nanas.


End file.
